Mediafile English Sascha van Tok 4Hd
by SassionFruit
Summary: Mediafile Sascha van Tok 4hd


Percy Jackson and the Lightning thief.

Fanfiction.

Annabeth and Percy aged up, zombie AU.

It all started when an experiment turned out wrong. Scientists were trying to develop a medicine that could kill viruses without destroying the body itself. They called it Apollo like the Greek god who cured people. But instead of curing someone it was breaking down the brain cells. It turned people into cannibals they didn't feel any emotion except anger and their bodies were dying. Skin would slowly rot. They didn't move as normal humans anymore. They would slowly shuffle in circles, but if they heard something they would all go to it and crowd it. They couldn't say anything that made sense. They groaned and growled but never said any words. They couldn't be saved their bodies were dead and so were their brains.

I lost everyone, I am immune to the virus. I got bitten, scratched and slashed but it didn't affect me. The reason I was immune had something to do with my blood. They called us half-bloods. They called our blood the blood of gods, Ichor. The ones who were attacked by the virus and didn't survive were called the dead, zombies, skeletons anything that had something to do with the underworld.

My name is Percy Jackson and I am a half-blood.

I was running. The car I had found, broke down. I left it behind with most of the supplies. Fortunately I was close to camp. The only problem was that, there was a group of skeletons roaming the only entrance to camp. I need to think, what would Annabeth do. " I would climb the ladder on the other side of camp''. It was like Annabeth was screaming at me. "Seaweed Brain! Run to the other side of camp and climb the ladder before they get you!'' Oh, but she was screaming at me. I saw that Annabeth attracted them and they were catching up that I was just standing there. I quickly turned around and ran to the other side. Once I got there I saw the ladder hanging and Annabeth standing at the top of it smiling down at me. I quickly climbed but I miscalculated my steps and my foot got stuck in one of the steps, so I tripped and fell down on Annabeth. Who began laughing and saying how I'm such a "Kelp head". "Thanks Wise-girl for the compliment" I said sarcastically. She just laughed and shook her head. We got up and she attacked me with a hug ''I missed you Percy'' she softly murmured. I hugged her back and said that I missed her too. ''Next time I'm coming with you'' Annabeth you know how last time we almost got killed because you apparently knew a better route, that turned out to be a river full of poisonous snakes' ''Whatever Seaweed Brain, no arguing Chiron already said I could join you next time'' She said with a victorious smile. Knowing that when Chiron says yes, it was already decided that Annabeth comes with me on the next quest.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to my cabin '' I have a surprise for you '' she said with a devious smile on her face. Confused I just walked with her. She opened my door and the first thing I saw was a cupcake with blue frosting. I looked at Annabeth and gave her a confused look. " It's your birthday!" she said with her hands pointing at the cupcake. "Wait how long was I away?"' You were gone for two weeks!" she said with a confused smile. Two weeks ? It felt like two days. That also means I missed my mom's anniversary. " I know what you're thinking Percy, but I also made something for your mom" she softly grabbed my hand and guided me outside." I remembered how you told me that your mom liked the flowers called Moon lace, so I searched the woods and found some and planted them'' she said while looking at the Moon lace. I didn't know what to say so I just hugged and mentally thanked her a million times. We walked back inside and got something to eat. It was the apocalypse so we could choose from canned peaches or canned beans. We chose the peaches. After that we went to the Big House were Chiron was waiting for us, he was sitting in his wheelchair playing pinochle with Grover and Mr D. Mr D was part of the scientists group who created Apollo. He told us everything about the disease and how it couldn't be cured. Chiron and Mr D lead the camp. They called it Camp Half-Blood because the only people that lived here were half-bloods.

"Hello Percy, how did your trip go?'' Chiron said while putting a card down. "It went pretty good until I got here, because someone decided screaming at me, was the best solution to escape the zombies at the entrance." Chiron looked at Annabeth who suddenly decided that grass was really interesting. ''If it isn't a problem Percy would you mind standing on guard with Annabeth, at the entrance, to check if the dead has already fled.'' Grover snorted at Chiron's wordplay and continued playing. I nodded and began walking to the entrance with Annabeth.

When we got there, we heard noises but not the normal noises that the skeletons would make. It sounded like people talking. I looked at Annabeth, who looked equally confused at me. She pulled me closer and whispered to me that we should climb the ladder to a platform to look what was happening outside the wall. When we were on top of the platform, we saw them. The Furies, Hades servants. They lived on the other side of the woods. They were really jealous of our camp, so they've have always tried to take it over or destroy it. They weren't immune like us, the virus, it affected them but not like the skeletons. It affected them in a way that made them more aggressive, but it didn't make them cannibalistic.

Annabeth and me got our swords ready, someone in camp was a smith before the apocalypse started so he made everyone custom swords of scrap materials we found outside camp. "Percy, we should climb the ladder on the other side of camp and sneak up on them.'' She whispered to me. We ran to the other side of camp and climbed the ladder. We began climbing down when suddenly we heard growling. We expected it to be a zombie but it was a stray dog who was growling at a stick. We began climbing down again until we were on the ground. We walked to the other side of the camp while making sure we didn't make too much noise. We saw the Furies still talking to each other, it was like they're were fighting about something.

We snuck up on them, but one of them noticed us, so she began screaming at the others. They ran towards us, they had whips, but the whips had iron nails in them. And let me tell you getting hit by their whips isn't fun, it hurts. Really hurts. Annabeth began slicing them, she had a technique. She would make little wounds on you, it would weaken her opponent and then she would finish by butting them in the head with the end of her sword. My technique was… I don't think I really had a technique, I would just maim or hit people until they couldn't fight anymore.

The fight didn't take much time. They couldn't really fight that well. The only problem was that, that there were so many of them. We whistled to let Grover know that bodies needed to picked up and brought outside of the woods. Annabeth and I walked back to the camp and climbed in. We walked back to her cabin. We had a tradition every time we got back from a quest we would play board games and eat something until we fell asleep. Annabeth and me have known each other since the apocalypse started. We met when I was trying to fight some skeletons that were trying to eat me. She saved me by throwing her phone with her ringtone on into another alley. I thanked and from that moment we did everything together. We made other friends on the way, some of them died and some of them joined Hades and only some of them lead us to Camp Half-Blood. I'm really happy that I met Annabeth. We are best friends and maybe someday we will be more than friends.


End file.
